The present invention relates to an actuator and in particular to an actuator for operating a relatively minute device such as a catheter, a manipulator for operating the cell or a manipulator for operating a robot to be used in a narrow space.
Such actuator is required to be of a miniaturized configuration as possible and to be under easy, safety control.
However, reviewing the conventional actuators, no actuator is found which complies with the foregoing two requirements.